


Урок для истинного Света

by besti0la



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Kagami Taiga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: На заявку: Аомине/Куроко, Кагами. "Вот так Свет должен обращаться со своей Тенью": Аомине жёстко трахает Куроко, Кагами только смотрит.для http://kuroko-kink.diary.ru





	Урок для истинного Света

Куроко возник в раздевалке в тот самый неподходящий момент, когда мы с Аомине, не стесняясь в выражениях, довольно громко высказывали друг другу бесконечную взаимную "симпатию". Само его появление я, естественно, проворонил, но по хищному блеску в глазах оппонента понял, что запахло жареным. После игры с Тоо я точно понял одну вещь. Аомине, черт бы его побрал, совершенно непредсказуем. И это не просто стиль его игры. Это образ его мышления, его суть. Сильно сомневаюсь, что он сам сможет сказать, что сделает в следующую минуту. Вот и теперь никто слова не успел вымолвить, как сильный удар в челюсть впечатал меня в стену. Конечно, этого было недостаточно, и в силу своей невероятной везучести я не мог не врезаться затылком в стену. Пока я пытался вернуть себе способность видеть, слышать и ориентироваться в пространстве, Куроко пытался что-то тихо втолковать своему бывшему соклубнику. Аомине возражал довольно громко и нагло, но слов я все равно не разобрал. От неконтролируемой ярости звенело в ушах. Я стремительно отлип от стены, намереваясь стереть обидчика в порошок, и тут же оказался на полу, сбитый с ног чудовищным ударом под дых. Застигнутый врасплох уже второй раз за пять минут я судорожно пытался вспомнить, как дышать.  
\- Кагами-кун…  
Удар выбил из меня весь воздух, и легкие теперь горели огнем. Погруженный в насущные проблемы, я не сразу понял, что кто-то зовет. Вернув легким работоспособность, я поднял голову и увидел Куроко, сидящего передо мной на коленях. Широко распахнутые голубые глаза с беспокойством вглядывались в мое лицо. Кажется, он что-то говорил, но мое внимание было поглощено одним ублюдком, стоящим за спиной Куроко. Аомине презрительно мерил меня взглядом, выражая полное свое превосходство. Поймав мой испепеляющий взгляд, он оскалился и, присев на корточки возле Куроко, начал что-то нашептывать тому на ухо. Уж не знаю, что он там наговаривал, но Куроко был явно смущен, он покраснел, уставился в пол и лишь качал головой. Ни я, ни Аомине не отличаемся особым терпением, поэтому ничего нет удивительного в том, что, когда я предпринял очередную героическую попытку склонить перевес в свою сторону, и решил подняться с пола, он встал на мое запястье, окончательно потеряв терпение.  
\- Снимай галстук, Тэцу. Живо!  
Если этот приказ и удивил его, то виду он не показал. У Куроко вообще был какой-то отстраненно-обреченный вид. Такой, словно происходящее для него не в новинку. Он неуверенно теребил узел школьного галстука, не спеша его снимать. Я зашипел от боли, когда Аомине перенес весь свой вес на мою руку. Липкий комок страха подступил к горлу, вдруг сломает. Но нет, галстук был уже у него в руках, и тяжесть исчезла с моей руки. Еще раз двинув мне в живот, он рванул мои руки вверх и туго скрутил галстуком. Наскоро обшарив содержимое моей сумки, он извлек мой галстук и для полноты картины примотал их к батарее у меня над головой. Оставленный наконец-то в покое я пришел в себя в считанные секунды и не замедлил высказать гаду свое почтение, мешая американские и японские ругательства. Куроко продолжал сидеть на том же месте, изучая пол.  
\- Ну и какого черта ты делаешь, урод?  
\- Для человека, который привязан к батарее, ты не очень-то вежлив. Я собираюсь преподать тебе один урок, Кагами-кун.  
\- Пошел ты…  
Аомине лишь осклабился в ответ и потянулся, демонстрируя гибкость сильного тела. Меня жгла бессильная злоба. Я не сумел выиграть у него в баскетбол, проигрываю и теперь. Так бездарно позволить избить себя и связать… Не то, чтобы я был любителем уличных драк, но в Америке порой что-то доказать можно было только кулаками. И вот я позволил нанести себе столько обидных и болезненных ударов, ничего не сделав в ответ. А еще говорят, японцы - сдержанный народ. Ха! Гнев скрутил мне внутренности и затуманил разум. Я пропустил момент, когда Аомине потерял ко мне всякий интерес. Он рывком поднял Куроко с пола и ухватил пальцами за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Все ругательства, готовые сорваться с моего языка, исчезли в тот момент, когда Аомине резко наклонился и поцеловал его. Не то, чтобы я не видел целующихся парней или был против, просто меньше всего на свете я сейчас ожидал увидеть именно это. Как же далеко зашли их отношения? Я отчетливо видел, как содрогнулся Куроко, а Аомине отпрянул от него и сильнее сжал пальцы.  
\- Тэцу, твой новый свет тебя совсем распустил. Ты снова сжимаешь губы при поцелуе. Так дело не пойдет.  
Он перевел взгляд на меня. Гнев, нетерпение, осознание собственного превосходства и что-то еще, непонятное мне, отображалось в его глазах, пробуждая в глубинах моей души нечто темное.  
\- Смотри внимательно, Кагами Тайга, как нужно обращаться со своей тенью.  
Он впился в губы Куроко, кусая их, пробивая себе дорогу внутрь. Куроко смотрел на него своими широко распахнутыми и без того большими глазами и, судя по всему, пытался оказать последнее сопротивление. Словно зачарованный, я следил, как рука Аомине скользит по его волосам, опускается к шее, скользит вдоль позвоночника и останавливается на талии, по-хозяйски притягивая его ближе. И он сдается. Куроко закрывает глаза, и я почти вижу, как Аомине трахает его рот. Я забыл, как дышать, и казалось, что их поцелуй будет длиться бесконечно. Окончательно отдавшись воле бывшего Света, Куроко потянулся к нему, желая обнять за шею, но Аомине тут же скинул его руки и зашел ему за спину, разворачивая лицом ко мне. Я смотрел на Куроко и не узнавал его. Легкий румянец окрасил его щеки, а в глазах появился какой-то шальной блеск. Почти таким же я видел его на площадке, но все же не совсем. Необычайно яркий, истерзанный чужой яростью рот приоткрыт. Грудь тяжело вздымается, словно после бега. Заметив, что я смотрю, он покраснел еще больше и тут же отвернулся. Аомине не сводил с меня насмешливых глаз, расстегивая пиджак Куроко и нетерпеливо срывая его. Расстегнув две верхние пуговицы, он провел острым языком по шее, оставляя влажную дорожку, и прикусил мочку уха. Я хотел отвести взгляд, но не мог. Даже закрывая глаза, я все равно отчетливо видел лицо Куроко, отпечатавшееся у меня в памяти. Рука Аомине, тем временем, спускалась все ниже, с необыкновенной легкостью расправляясь с маленькими пуговками. Обнажив, наконец, грудь Куроко, Аомине царапнул его по животу снизу вверх и ущипнул за маленький возбужденный сосок. Готов поспорить, что слышал тихий стон, от которого тяжестью наливался низ живота, а чудовище, разбуженное во мне, зашевелилось. Не прекращая покрывать шею Куроко поцелуями-укусами, после которых оставались красные следы, Аомине отправил рубашку следом за пиджаком. Куроко поежился и прижался к нему спиной, что стало причиной еще одного оскала в мой адрес.  
\- Обрати внимание, Кагами, как нравится твоей маленькой похотливой тени все, что я с ним делаю.  
Я вновь хотел огрызнуться, но не смог, лишь судорожно сглотнул, когда два пальца Аомине скользнули в приоткрытый рот Куроко. Никогда раньше не замечал насколько у него длинные, как у музыканта или хирурга, пальцы, а теперь даже при всем желании не смог бы смотреть на что-то другое. Я ненавидел Аомине. Ненавидел его заносчивость, его надменный взгляд, его ухмылку, его стиль игры, его пальцы… Особенно, его пальцы! Я ненавидел его за то, как он бросил Куроко. За то, что он вообще был в жизни Куроко. И особо ненавидел за то, что он сейчас делал с ним. Я ненавидел Куроко. Маленького, незаметного Куроко, который открыл мне глаза на многие вещи. Ненавидел Куроко, который любил баскетбол больше, чем каждый из нас. Который стал чем-то большим, чем просто моя тень. Я ненавидел Куроко, который позволял делать с собой такие вещи. Который не сопротивлялся, когда его кусали и лапали. Который послушно вбирал чужие пальцы в рот, а потом проводил языком по всей их длине. Ненавидел Куроко, губы которого блестели от слюны, а глаза горели лихорадочным огнем. Я так сильно ненавидел его безвольность в этот момент. Ненавидел за то, что это может нравиться ему. Что явно нравится. Но больше всего я ненавидел себя. Ненавидел собственную глупость и неосмотрительность. Ненавидел себя за то, что не смог надрать Аомине задницу. Не смог уберечь Куроко от этого светопредставления. Ненавидел себя за то, что подвел его в матче с Тоо. За то, что не стал ему достойным светом. И особо ненавидел себя за то, как тесно стало в брюках от всего этого зрелища. Я ненавидел свою слабость и то, что даже не пытался освободиться и остановить их. Ненавидел то, как жадно я следил за Аомине, который расстегивал брюки Куроко, вырывая все новые стоны.  
Куроко стоял уже в одних боксерах, и я пожирал глазами каждую его черточку. Мне хотелось прикасаться к нему, провести пальцами по ключицам, груди, животу, торчащим бедерным косточкам, подцепить резинку трусов и сомкнуть ладони на его готовом члене. Аомине читал меня, как открытую книгу, воплощая в реальность мои мысли и вызывая еще большую ненависть ко всему происходящему. Влажными от слюны Куроко пальцами, он проделал тот путь, о котором я только что мечтал, остановившись на последнем этапе. Вместо того чтобы заняться членом, Аомине развернул Куроко ко мне спиной и стянул с него белье. Он грубо мял и тискал его ягодицы, а когда длинные пальцы нырнули в ложбинку между ними, застонать готов был я.  
\- Ты так хочешь, Тэцу, что в тебя насухую можно входить, и тебе это будет только в кайф. Никто не трогал тебя там, кроме меня, не так ли? Не отвечай, знаю, что так. Как ты это терпишь, Тэцу? Как можешь мириться со столь бездарным Светом возле себя? Я бы еще понял, если бы он в постели хорош был, но судя по твоему состоянию, он ни играть, ни трахаться не умеет.  
Он убрал руки от Куроко и отошел на пару шагов. Небрежно скинул с себя пиджак и избавился от футболки, обнажая превосходный торс. Меня охватила паника. Неужели ублюдок зайдет так далеко в желании продемонстрировать свое превосходство? Аомине, игнорируя молнии, которые я в него метал, придвинул скамью к шкафчикам и уселся на нее, широко расставив ноги.  
\- Ну же, не стой столбом. Подготовь меня и себя, Тэцу. Покажи Кагами, что тебе на самом деле нравится, сучка.  
Сердце замерло при мысли о том, что Аомине хотел всем этим сказать. Значит…значит, он был для Куроко не просто Светом? Не просто другом, предавшим и бросившим? Он был…был (и остается?) чем-то большим. Я боялся произносить это слово. Теперь понятно, почему Куроко позволяет все это. Может, это единственная возможность быть рядом с ублюдком. Нет, дьявол их побери, этого быть не может. Это не дешевая мелодрама! От бессильной злобы хотелось выть. Куроко переводил несчастный взгляд с меня на Аомине.  
\- Отпусти Кагами-куна.  
От злого смеха Аомине у меня волосы встали дыбом.  
\- Ты должен быть благодарен мне, Тэцу. Если я не сделаю этого, то твой Кагами-кун никогда не узнает о собственной никчемности. Это просто преступление, так долго держать тебя в воздержании.  
\- Аомине-кун…  
\- Заткнись, Тэцу! Надоел. Кажется, мы обо всем договорились, разве нет?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда приступай к своим обязанностям.  
Ублюдок! Чем, черт возьми, он шантажирует Куроко? Не может не шантажировать, иначе, как объяснить все происходящее? А происходящее, кстати, окончательно вышло за пределы моей фантазии. Куроко, избавленный от последней детали одежды, стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу перед Аомине. Невысокий, прекрасно сложенный, жилистый. Гибкие запястья. Тонкие, но сильные лодыжки. Я бездумно пожирал его взглядом, отмечая изгиб поясницы, торчащие ключицы, узкие бедра. Я впитывал его черты, как губка, сильно подозревая, что это зрелище обеспечит мне не одну беспокойную ночь. Плавно опустившись на колени перед Аомине, Куроко легко, словно каждый день только этим и занимался, расстегнул ему ширинку и выудил на свет божий…Кхм! Щеки горели, кровь стучала в висках, и я с каким-то ревностным остервенением пытался разглядеть весь масштаб этого срама, скрытого от меня взъерошенной макушкой Куроко. Мое внимание не осталось незамеченным, и Аомине поспешил наградить меня злой и самодовольной усмешкой.  
\- У тебя еще будет возможность познакомиться с ним поближе.  
\- Пошел ты!  
Спина Куроко напряглась, и Аомине положил руку ему на затылок, принуждая продолжать движение.  
\- Я бы с радостью, Кагами. Особенно, когда ты так просишь. Но извини, сегодня я обещал Тэцу, что все удовольствие достанется ему одному. Ты и не догадывался, какой он жадный, не так ли?  
Собрав всю волю в кулак, я постарался придать своему лицу как можно более безразличное выражение лица и отвернулся. Не реагировать на провокации. Не реагировать на провокации. Не реагировать…  
\- Тэцу… - учащенное дыхание Аомине привело меня в бешенство: - ты забываешь про себя.  
Куроко поднял голову, выпустив изо рта член Аомине, слегка отклонившись. Да как эта хрень только в рот ему входит?! Я пялился во все глаза, пытаясь хотя бы прикинуть, сколько там сантиметров. Двадцать? Маловато. Двадцать пять? Кажется, меньше. Да откуда этот монстр вообще вылез? Я ощупывал взглядом вены, рельефно вздувшиеся по всей длине стояка. Головка влажно блестела от слюны и сочащейся смазки. Полуприкрытые глаза злобно сощурились, стремясь подавить волю оппонента. Куроко опять уступил.  
\- Поверни голову так, чтобы Кагами видел, что ты сейчас будешь делать.  
Голос Аомине слегка охрип и действовал лучше всякого наркотика. Я как в тумане смотрел на Куроко. Он, повернув голову в пол-оборота ко мне, вобрал два своих тонких сильных пальца полностью в рот, старательно облизывая их и смачивая слюной. Аомине лениво водил рукой по своему члену. Его зрачки расширились от возбуждения и были едва ли не полным отражением моих собственных. Пульсация в штанах была уже почти болезненной. Я…я хочу… Хочу, чтобы они это сделали? Хочу сделать это сам! Обработав пальцы настолько, что слюна едва ли не текла по ним, Куроко снова повернулся к Аомине, продолжая начатое. От тихого стона тело покрылось мурашками. Дальнейшие события лишили меня остатка рассудка. Обзор, который мне открывался, не оставлял фантазии ни малейшего шанса. Куроко стоял на коленях, предоставляя мне полный обзор своей задницы. Я настолько был поглощен созерцанием эмоций Аомине, что не сразу заметил, как влажные пальцы, только что скользившие во рту Куроко, теперь осторожно кружили вокруг тугой маленькой дырочки. Куроко незаметно терся возбужденным членом о свою руку, слегка надавливая на кольцо мышц. Кончик одного пальца проник внутрь. Мой член дернулся, болезненно соприкасаясь с бельем. Две фаланги внутри. Краем глаза я отмечаю, как Аомине впивается в его волосы, заставляя двигаться быстрее и принимать его глубже. Дыхание становится чаще. Его или мое? Палец двигается внутри уже достаточно свободно, и Куроко осторожно добавляет второй. Краем сознания я отмечаю, что я несколько толще Аомине, и Куроко пришлось бы добавить еще и третий палец. Для Аомине он пока работал двумя, растягивая себя и насаживаясь на пальцы, насколько это позволяла его поза. Куроко прогибался в спине, чуть шире расставляя ноги и стараясь зажать член между рукой и животом. Ритм, который задавал Аомине, становился все более рваным, и с тихим рыком, заставляя Куроко вобрать его до предела, он кончил.  
\- Прекрати тереться об свою руку, Тэцу. Еще рано.  
Смерив меня совершенно диким взглядом, он встал, дернув Куроко за собой, и слегка пошатываясь, потащил его ко мне.  
\- Пожалуйста, Аомине-кун…  
\- Заткнись. Твой новый свет должен видеть это во всех мелочах.  
С этими словами он толкнул Куроко на меня. В недвусмысленной позе рака, он навис надо мной, опираясь на мои и без того ноющие запястья. Выпрямиться Аомине ему естественно не позволил, по-хозяйски хлопнув по пояснице.  
\- Продолжай готовиться, Тэцу.  
Лицо Куроко горело от стыда, а глаза блестели от возбуждения. Перед моими глазами открывалось чертовски соблазнительная картина. Мышцы живота сокращались от напряжения. Тонкая дорожка волос опускалась к паху, а возбужденный, жаждущий внимания член был так близко, что казалось, подайся я чуть-чуть вперед и смогу коснуться его губами. Аомине присел на корточках рядом. Он так и не снял штаны, но вблизи я понял, что нижнее белье этот самородок Поколения чудес не жаловал.  
\- Даже не думай, Кагами Тайга. Сегодня ты просто наблюдатель, и если не хочешь неприятностей, не делай глупостей.  
\- Ты ответишь за это, ублюдок!  
\- Сильно сомневаюсь. Не отворачивайся. Смотри внимательно, Тайга, как Тэцу нравится готовить себя для меня. Как нетерпеливо он насаживается на собственные пальцы и выгибается, требуя большего. Хорошо запомни его лицо. Больше ты никогда не увидишь на нем таких эмоций. И помни, Кагами, только я знаю, что нужно нашей маленькой Тени. И только я могу доставить ему настоящее удовольствие.  
Невероятно. Он только что кончил, а его член все еще стоял, как монолит. Я хотел выдать все самое нецензурное, чему меня научила Америка, но не мог оторвать взгляда от лица Куроко. Он так близко. И так отчетливо видны капли спермы, блестевшие на его неестественно ярких губах. Он продолжал подготовку, и я чувствовал его тяжелое дыхание на своем лице. Темное и мерзкое чудовище во мне бесновалось. А весь мир сошелся в той точке, где он держался за мою руку.  
\- Довольно, Тэцу. Держись покрепче, я не хочу, чтобы ты не вовремя упал на нашего зрителя.  
\- Аомине-кун…  
\- Попроси хорошо, Тэцу.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Не так.  
\- Пожалуйста..., Дайки-кун. Возьми меня...  
\- Как мне трахнуть тебя, Тэцу?  
\- Так, как умеешь только ты.  
С присущей ему скоростью, Аомине оказался за его спиной, крепко обхватил его за бедра и вошел одним движением до самого конца. Слезы выступили на глазах Куроко, а с губ сорвалось мое имя сквозь стон.  
\- К-кагами…кун… не смотри!  
Прости, Куроко, но я не могу. Слова застревали в горле и не хотели срываться с моего языка. Ногти впивались и царапали мои запястья, пока Аомине вколачивался все сильнее, не давая привыкнуть. Их стоны слились с моим дыханием, и мир завертелся перед глазами. Побелевшие пальцы Аомине, судорожно сжимающиеся на бедерных костях Куроко. Его хриплые, отрывистые стоны, от которых бурлила кровь. Приоткрытый рот Куроко. Его яркие губы. Руки, стискивающие мои запястья. Наверняка его пальцы побелели точно так же, как у Аомине. Взмокшая от пота челка. И такая безумно возбуждающая капелька смазки на головке, остающегося без внимания, члена. Охваченный всеобщим сумасшествием, я ерзал на полу, стараясь увеличить соприкосновение своего члена с бельем. Организм требовал разрядки, но моих жалких попыток было чертовски мало. Ритм, заданный Аомине, был совершенно сумасшедшим. Кровь стыла у меня в жилах, когда я пытался представить, как сейчас себя чувствует Куроко. Словно услышав мои мысли, он поднял на меня мутный взор.  
\- Не смотри… Прошу.  
Его била мелкая дрожь, а пот катился по всему телу, словно после тяжелой тренировки. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: Куроко на грани. Я прислушался к сбивающимся стонам Аомине. Он тоже был уже готов. И словно в ответ на мои путающиеся мысли, Аомине уверенно обхватил член Куроко рукой, и через десяток размашистых движений солоноватое семя брызнуло мне на лицо.  
\- Тайга… кун…  
Чужое имя, сорвавшееся с губ во время оргазма, привело Аомине в ярость. Отпустив обмякший член, он вцепился рукой в волосы Куроко, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. К счастью надолго его не хватило, и с животным рыком Аомине позволил оргазму накрыть себя с головой. Минуты три царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь сбившимся дыханием. Аомине оттолкнул Куроко, и тот не удержавшись, упал на меня. Какое-то время он просто сидел, уперевшись лбом мне в плечо, а я наблюдал, как Аомине неторопливо, с грацией дикой кошки приводит себя в порядок, одевается, идет к выходу из раздевалки и замирает на пороге. Самодовольный, скучающий взгляд скользнул по мне и Куроко, остановившись на моем лице.  
\- Вот так настоящий Свет должен обращаться со своей Тенью, Кагами. Но это знание тебе не поможет. Твой свет настолько тусклый, что твоя тень вынуждена защищать тебя.  
Он ушел, и мы с Куроко остались вдвоем. Я чувствовал, как он пытается отдышаться, как сильно бьется его сердце, как сжимаются его пальцы на моей рубашке. Мое сердце было готово вырваться из груди. Ярость, ненависть, желание…  
\- Прости, Кагами-кун. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел.  
Он не поднимал головы от моего плеча. Защищал, значит. Я горько усмехнулся, слизывая его семя с губ.  
\- Идиот!  
Куроко поднял, наконец, голову и смущенно отвел глаза.  
\- Я…я помогу.  
Его рука скользнула по моей ширинке. Я зашипел и против своей воли толкнулся в его ладонь. Нет, не сейчас.  
\- Развяжи мне руки. Придурок!  
\- Извини…  
Дрожащими пальцами, отчаянно путаясь в узлах, он все-таки смог освободить мои основательно затекшие руки.  
\- Извини, Кагами-кун. Я не думал…  
\- Заткнись, Куроко.  
Я притянул его к себе, возвращая лохматую голову на свое плечо. Я не хотел, чтобы сейчас он видел мое лицо. Не хотел, чтобы он увидел в моих глазах то, в чем я не готов признаться даже себе. Зверь, разбуженный Аомине, бесновался и требовал крови. И это должна была быть кровь Куроко. Я хотел его. Хотел проделать с ним все, чему только что стал свидетелем, и в сотню раз больше. Хотел обладать им, подчинить его себе. Хотел стереть с него все следы Аомине. Ладошка Куроко снова легла на мой член. Я лишь крепче обнял его, отводя руку.  
\- Не надо. Мы еще успеем. Куроко, я кое-что решил. Я обещаю тебе. Обещаю, что больше никогда Аомине Дайки не прикоснется к тебе.  
Только я.


End file.
